It is known that HVAC units for motor vehicles generate condensate, created by latent water vapor present in the air which is heated or cooled according to user preference and transferred into the motor vehicle passenger compartment. Typically, HVAC condensate is simply drained via an HVAC drain tube from the HVAC unit onto the ground beneath the vehicle. However, simply draining the condensate in this fashion creates a problem in that the condensate may contact components of the motor vehicle exhaust. In addition to potential moisture damage to the exhaust components, the condensate is much cooler than the hot exhaust components, creating a displeasing sizzling sound that may be objectionable to the consumer, or may lead the consumer to incorrectly believe that the vehicle has a mechanical problem.
Conventional solutions include providing add-on extensions or diverters to the HVAC unit drain tube, to re-route the condensate away from exhaust componentry. However, parts such as drain tube extensions or diverters also require heat protection, to prevent the parts from melting under the intense heat generated by the motor vehicle engine. For this reason, any add-on extensions or diverters must be fabricated of heat resistant materials, or be otherwise shielded from engine heat to prevent melting/damage. Such conventional solutions add complexity and cost.
To solve this and other problems, the present disclosure describes an acoustic barrier including an integral HVAC condensate deflector which deflects condensate generated by the motor vehicle HVAC unit. This prevents unwanted contact of the condensate with, for example, components of the motor vehicle exhaust system. Conveniently, the acoustic barrier is already fabricated to include heat-resistant materials, thus avoiding any need for additional devices for preventing heat damage to the deflector.